freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Deluxe Digital Studios
1st Logo (September 24, 2002-January 18, 2005 for Universal releases); (November 2, 2004-May 17, 2005 for Fox releases) Nickname: The Globe Logo: On a black/white gradient BG, a red globe zooms out while rotating. Then, it becomes solid as the word "deluxe" fades on it (forming the Deluxe Corporation logo). "digital" flies out from the circle letter-by-letter, as "production services", in white, appears under "STUDIOS", which appears letter-by-letter under "ital". The Deluxe logo then flashes, and "A DIVISION OF DELUXE GLOBAL MEDIA SERVICES LLC" fades in. Variant: A still version exists. FX/SFX: The globe moving, the letters appearing. Music/Sounds: A synth drone is heard all throughout the logo. When the letters appear, several whooshes and beeps are heard, and a loud boom is heard at the end. None for the still version. Availability: Fairly common. * Seen at the end of Universal DVDs from the era, starting with Big Fat Liar and ending with Friday Night Lights. Some other titles include the first two Bourne movies Like The Bourne Identity And The Bourne Supremacy, Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition, Johnny English, Santa vs. the Snowman, Hulk (2003), Back to the Future: The Complete Trilogy, the first two seasons of Monk, Bruce Almighty, Peter Pan (2003), About a Boy, The Scorpion King (2002), ''Red Dragon, Seabiscuit, Van Helsing (and its DTV prequel The London Assignment), and the Problem Child''Tantrum Pack, among others. * It was also seen at the end of Fox DVDs from late 2004-early-to-mid 2005, such as The Clearing, DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story, Fat Albert, Alien vs. Predator, Flight Of The Phoenix, Napoleon Dynamite, I, Robot, Elektra, The Sandlot 2, First Daughter, The Simpsons Christmas 2, Family Guy: The Freaking Sweet Collection, Paparazzi, Garden State, Class Action, Sideways, Kinsey, Taxi (2004) and What the Bleep Did We Know?!?. On MGM releases, this can be seen on The Ride Back, Saved!, Sleepover, and Walking Tall, and on Artisan Entertainment releases, it appears on the 2002 release of Glengarry Glen Ross. * The still version can be seen on various late 2002-mid-to late 2003 Universal DVDs like The Money Pit, Babe, Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, Weird Science (which, alongside the previous two, was made available in the High School Reunion Collection box set), Blue Crush, Midnight Run, The "Double Secret Probation" Edition of National Lampoon's Animal House, Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, and Jaws: The Revenge. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The whooshing sounds and beeps and a loud "boom" may startle more than a few. None for the still version. 2nd Logo (February 1, 2005-August 29; October 24, 2006) Logo: We see an iris-in effect that starts to blow out a red and black background, with 1/0 binary codes and a filmstrip (it's animated). A square comes up, revealing the same deluxe logo as before, but much more darker. The text "production services" comes up. What they do (again) appears below the logo. Copyright also appears. This was very popular in the logo. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA, because I didn't watch the video yet. Availability: *Appeared on all it's DVD's, like Beacuse Of Winn-Dixie, among others. *It also appeared on B.L.T.'s #100: B.L.T. The Series #100: The Movie, Luna The Moon: The Movie, Luna: The Escape, ''and ''Caught In The Web ''Season 1 and 2 DVD, plus ''Pinkfong: Baby Shark Collection. *It also appeared on some DVD's of Forgein Lands and Let's Go Luna. Scare Factor: Low, because of the whoosh. '' 3rd Logo (September 5, 2006-November 29, 2016) Nicknames: "Red III", "The Piano Tune" Logo: A sketch appears on paper, which turned out to be the drawing of the logo. We pan up, to reveal the Deluxe Digital logo. Some pieces of wall appear on the background. The logo turns 3D, then moves around till the shadow of the logo appears in a comfy spot. The end result is similar to the first logo. FX/SFX: The sketch skecthing, the shadow of the logo moving to it's comfortable spot, the logo turning 3D and the background. Music/Sounds: A piano tune, which winds down and becomes a dramatic fanfare. Availability: Seen on their DVD's. Scare Factor: TBA 4th Logo (November 29, 2016-) Nickname: Deluxe's Rebrand Logo: On a white background, 3 red swirls fly the screen as a bright red light moves in to the center of the screen. The swirls form the Deluxe circle from the previous logos, however "deluxe" is in a different font. There are still some swirls in the circle. The "Digital Studios" text is also absent. FX/SFX: Again, nice CGI. However... Cheesy Factor: ...for a big screen, the circle is a bit too small. If the circle were bigger, then there wouldn't be any problems. That's practically it, though. The rest is pretty good. Music/Sounds: A long whoosh accompanied by twinkling sounds. Availability: Brand new. Debuted on Universal Pictures Home Entertainment releases beginning with ''Race. However, some releases, like Warcraft, and Ratchet & Clank, have it absent. It officially went into use beginning with The Huntsman: Winter's War And The Secret Life Of Pets. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The long whoosh could get to some, and it could startle those expecting the previous logo, but this is a great logo nevertheless. Trivia * It can be only used in 20th Century Fox and Universal Studios. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Low to medium Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Minimal Ranked Logos Category:None to minimal Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could not scare spiffy Category:Taken From The Simpsons Movie 2008 Or 2007 DVD Category:Taken From "The Muppets Babies" Category:Muppet babies bad luck Category:Logos that make Digit cry Category:Technologics Logos Category:20th Century Fox Category:Universal Studios Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry